


I Came O'er the Sleeping Sea*

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: "Похоже, я задалась целью написать про Сэма и Люцифера всеми возможными способами" (с) Автор."Похоже, я задалась целью перевести всё, что написано про Сэма и Люцифера" (с) Переводчик
Kudos: 1





	I Came O'er the Sleeping Sea*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Came O'er the Sleeping Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557620) by Min Daae. 



Он чувствует... тяжесть во всем теле.  
  
Торопиться ему некуда. Он встряхивается, затем внимательно осматривает свои руки. Дождь мочит его волосы, барабанит по затылку, но это не кажется ему существенным, так что он не обращает внимания.  
Он был в клетке… а теперь он не в ней. Это все, что ему известно.  
  
Кто он такой?  
  
Он пытается что-нибудь вспомнить, но в памяти находит лишь осколки: мелкие частички на фоне огромных зияющих провалов. Непохоже, чтобы они соотносились друг с другом.  
Он роется в карманах, вытаскивает чек за бензин и визитку, на которой написаны девять цифр. Телефонный номер, вспоминает он пару мгновений спустя. Возможно, если по нему позвонить, что-нибудь прояснится.  
  
Он вращает плечами, расправляет спину, сгибает и разгибает пальцы. Это тело кажется ему новым, свежим и немного неудобным. Странное ощущение.  
Если он хочет заполнить все пробелы, ему нужно вспомнить очень многое.  
  
***  
  
Он находит автомат и звонит по номеру с визитки. Выясняется, что это телефон авторазборной мастерской Сингера. Она в Южной Дакоте.  
Он не знает, как объяснить ситуацию, так что вешает трубку.  
Сингер, Сингер… он извлекает это слово из своего разума, рассматривает его на свету. Роберт… нет, Бобби… Сингер. Это имя ему знакомо.  
  
Значит, Южная Дакота.  
  
Он ловит грузовик-пикап и, договариваясь с водителем, пытается изобразить на лице улыбку. Это вызывает странные ощущения – да и выглядит, наверное, тоже странно. Впрочем, у него есть время попрактиковаться.  
Путь до Южной Дакоты долгий, так что он закрывает глаза и погружается в собственное сознание. Всё в нем обрывочно и странно; единственное, что он помнит четко, – _падение._ Так глубоко. Так быстро.  
  
Водитель думает, что он спит, и, когда они приезжают, трясет его за плечо. Он хватается за чужую руку так, что чуть ее не ломает.  
  
Ему что-то нужно. Он пытается нащупать силы, которых нет.  
  
  
***  
  
Он спрашивает дорогу и отправляется в авторазборную пешком. Он доволен, что можно разработать мышцы, разогреть кровь, ощутить боль в _этих_ ногах.  
Роберт Сингер замечает его издалека и выходит на крыльцо. Его взгляд полон изумления и трепета.  
  
 _Когда-то они все так на меня смотрели_ , с горечью думает он. Затем моргает. Он не знает, о чем конкретно была эта мысль.  
  
– Сэм? – говорит Сингер, и вот так просто он получает имя. _Сэм._ Оно неправильное, _не совсем_ правильное. Но оно сойдет.  
– Да, это я, – он снова пытается улыбнуться. Наверное, в этот раз получается лучше: Бобби явно хочет его обнять – но все-таки не обнимает.  
Ну и хорошо. Он – _Сэм_ – не хотел бы обниматься. Сама мысль об этом кажется ему… странной.  
  
Он проходит все проверки со скучающей покорностью: ему заранее известно, что ничего не произойдет.  
– Ты вернулся, – произносит Бобби со странным и в чем-то приятным благоговением. – Идиот. Вы, Винчестеры…  
  
А вот и фамилия. Винчестер. Сэм Винчестер. Что ж, неплохо. Однако он знает, что есть и другое имя; то, что понравится ему гораздо больше. Оно… где-то. Наверное, в одной из дыр, что зияют в его памяти.  
  
\- Сэм… а твой брат…  
На мгновение ему – Сэму, когда-нибудь он привыкнет к этому имени, – хочется издать негодующий возглас. Он так зол; он слышит слово _брат_ и думает о падении, о падении и предательстве, и об этом самодовольном папенькином сынке…  
  
– Дин еще не знает? Ты с ним не виделся?  
Дин? Нет, неправильно… или?..  
В общем-то, да, это что-то знакомое, однако мысль о том, что его брата зовут по-другому, была первее.  
Братья. Брат?  
  
Если бы он только мог разобраться с воспоминаниями…  
  
Тут он осознает, что Бобби тянется к телефону, и хватает его за руку.  
– Нет, – резко говорит он. – Нет, не звони, – он не знает, почему: это что-то почти инстинктивное. Он еще _не готов_. Слишком много пробелов.  
  
Если этот Дин и есть то создание, что он помнит, – прекрасное _(почти такое же прекрасное, как я)_ и страшное, любимое и ненавистное, – то он хочет хорошо подготовиться к встрече.  
  
– Не сейчас, – добавляет он, заметив, что Бобби смотрит на него во все глаза.  
– Сэм, с тобой все нормально?

Его снова охватывает ярость и то странное чувство  
 _нет, нет, это не мое имя, зови меня моим настоящим именем_  
но мгновение спустя он уже сам не понимает, что это было.  
  
– Все нормально, – отвечает он и улыбается.  
От него ведь, похоже, ждут именно такого ответа.  
  
***  
  
Бобби мало представляет, что с ним делать. Воспоминания не возвращаются целиком, но он, как губка, впитывает детали, впитывает всю ту жизнь, что не помнит и что не укладывается в его голове. Все это правильно – но все это неправильно. И все это перемешано с чем-то еще, с чем-то, чего он тоже не может вспомнить.  
  
Если не считать этих снов.  
Падение. Огонь. Крик неповиновения.  
  
Он стоит в ванной и смотрит на себя в зеркало; рассеянно проводит рукой по телу, что кажется ему одновременно и удобным, и чужеродным. Как будто бы он может в него вместиться, но... _не полностью._  
  
Предназначено что-то большее. Предназначено _быть_ чем-то большим.  
  
Чтобы заполнить пробелы в знаниях, он очень много читает. Именно в книге он случайно находит то, что нужно.

Слово _Люцифер,_ чернила на белоснежном листе.  
Он проводит по надписи пальцем и улыбается.

Хорошее имя. В нем чувствуется какая-то мощь.

Он произносит его, снова пробегает пальцами по буквам. Ему нравится такое имя. Вот «Дьявол» ему не нравится – слишком грубо; _Люцифер_ же – другое дело. _Люцифер_ – это падший ангел. Это имя что-то в нем затрагивает. Что-то, чего не может затронуть _Сэм_.  
  
 _Люцифер._  
  
Он вырывает страницу и кладет ее себе в карман.  
  
***  
  
Он закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что в голове у него кто-то кричит. Он прислушивается: вдруг это что-то важное.  
Нет. Просто крики. _Много_ криков.  
Он упрятывает их поглубже и в конце концов забывает, что они вообще были.  
  
Ему столько нужно сделать. Столько пробелов заполнить.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Edgar Allan Poe, THE MAGICIAN. Не нашла ни одного перевода на русский язык.  
> https://www.eapoe.org/works/whitty/jhw1163.htm


End file.
